


Home

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sotto_voice (Lexie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



> Written for Lexie for Fandom_stocking in '12!

So this was their home.

Home was where the cats were, hundreds of them purring, scratching, clawing and meowing their way around the room. Home was where pancakes bubbled on the stove and the air smelled faintly of maple syrup and cigar smoke. Home was where he kept his cigars and a hidden stash of Barry Manilow twelve inchers. Home was Abe quietly inquiring about their health from the next room and a big soft bed stuffed with cotton and feathers.

And most importantly, home was Liz, sleepy and smelling like fresh soap, all curled up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Hellboy, which is the property of Mike Mignola, among other entitites. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
